Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: I'm just a girl who kissed a boy who is in love with someone else... ---- Onesided NarutoIno. NarutoHinata.


**Title:** Confessions Of A Broken Heart  
**Author:** Ugly.Beautiful  
**Genre:** Romance / Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** one-sided Naruto x Ino, Naruto x Hinata  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** I'm just a girl who, kissed a boy who, is in love with someone else…  
**Word Count: **850

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ is not mine. The summery is a line from Hope Partlow's _Sick Inside_.

* * *

It hurt, she realized. It hurt a lot. To know for certain that the person you loved would never see you as anything more than a friend. To know that you would never have what someone else was going to have. 

_When did I start to feel like this?_ Ino asked herself as she stared across the marketplace. _It didn't start out like this_.

A chance meeting in a resturaunt on a Valentine's Day two years backs and the two of them got to angst over the two people they were in love with. A chance encounter that lead to a friendship that Ino wouldn't trade for the world. Two people brought together by the fact that the people they loved hated (or at least strongly disliked) them. Two people who found friendship with a most unlikely person.

She snorted. How silly she was. She falls in love with the prodigy of the Rookie 9 only to have that love thrown back in her face. She finds friendship with someone the exact opposite of her former love. From the fact his hair and eyes were like the sunny sky instead of a dark night, to his cheerful personality, to the fact that he was dead last in his Academy days. How bipolar could she get?

_And then I sat there, like an __idiot__, and told him to find someone else._ Ino's light blue eyes hardened at the thought. _How stupid am I?_

She watched the couple across the street. _Sakura is a fool,_ she thought to herself. Her eyes saddened as she watched Naruto brush the hair away from a blushing Hinata's face. She smiled softly. He was so sweet, she realized, as Naruto bought a flower from the booth and placed it behind Hinata's ear.

She glanced away when Naruto leaned down and brushed his lips softly over Hinata's. She didn't look up again until she heard the Hyuuga's tinkling laughter. Ino watched as she skipped away, Naruto watching after her. Ino waited a split second and then, right as Naruto took a step after Hinata, rushed across the street and grabbed the blond by the arm. "Naruto, wait a second."

The Kyuubi-holder paused. "Ino-chan?" His eyes lit up. "Hey, Ino-chan! I thought you were working at the flower shop today," he said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I, uh, I just wanted to, to tell you something." Her eyes darted nervously in the direction Hinata has wandered off into.

Naruto followed her gaze and a grin split his face. "Isn't Hinata-chan great?" He said excitedly, turning back to Ino. "I'm so glad I asked her out!"

This was not helping her. "Naruto, I-"

"I'm so happy I took your word for it Ino-chan. I never would have done it if you hadn't told me to!"

She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "Naruto-"

"And she's just so great! I- OOMPH!"

Eyes widened in almost comical shock as into forced Naruto's face down to hers and pressed her lips to his. He remained frozen there as Ino kept a death-grip on his jacket. After a moment, she let him go, taking half-a-step back and panting softly.

Raising one hand to his lips, Naruto stared at her warily. "Ino-chan…"

"I love you," she blurted out.

He sucked in a breath before he sighed, eyes softening at her. "Ino-chan," he said, tilting her chin up. "I'm sorry, I'm with Hinata-chan now."

Her pale eyes pleaded with him. "But I love you," she said. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Tilting his lips in a small smile, he brushed away the tear falling down one cheek. Reaching a hand back to the booth behind him, he pulled out a daffodil and handled to her. When she opened her mouth, he pressed a finger to it, already shaking his head. "I love Hinata-chan," he told her firmly. "I'm sorry Ino-chan, I just- I'm just sorry."

Blinking back tears, Ino opened her mouth, then closed it. Making a half-depressed, half-accepting noise, she leaned up on her tiptoes and gave a stiff-as-a-board Naruto a lingering kiss on one whiskered cheek. "Okay," she told him. "But, I'm still your drinking buddy, right?"

Ignoring the tremble in her voice for her sake, he nodded. "And my friend, Ino-chan," he said, giving her a hug, and, after a pause, a peck on the cheek. Giving her a wave, he ran off in the direction of his girlfriend.

Ino stared after him for a moment, before her gaze fell to the flower in her hands. Turning and walking in the opposite direction, she twirled it absent-mindedly in her hands, humming softly to herself.

She wondered if Naruto knew what daffodils stood for before he had handed to her or if it was just Fates way of letting her know something. In the language of the flowers daffodils stood for unrequited love.

She sighed. "Well, I guess I should go put this in some water." With a smile, she lifted a hand to her cheek, covering the spot where Naruto had kissed her.

Unrequited love, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know. I swear. 


End file.
